


Alcohol

by Cadoan



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Drunk!Thomas, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, drunk!Newt, movieverse, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas' first night in the glade. Alcohol. Horny Newt. Shameless smut and you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after I got home the night of the movie premier. Oh god, Newtmas. The things you do to me.

He felt warm and his body slightly numb. He felt as if he wasn’t really completely there, but he didn’t know if that was because of not remembering anything but his own name or having been tossed to the ground several times when fighting that oaf Gally. He couldn’t really wrap his head around all that had happened today, but the warmth of the dying fire at his back and the alcohol flowing through his veins calmed him. He had walked back out to the spot him and Newt had been sitting before, by the tree trunk, looking at the opening to the maze. He tilted his head backwards, looking up into the sky. The sky was dark, but you could see some stars shining through the clouds. It was pleasantly warm out and a warm breeze swept over his face. His eyes slid close and he took a deep breath. If it weren’t for the ominous sounds of the maze, it would have been really peaceful here.

“Meditating, greenie?”

Suddenly, a warm, silky voice was in his hear and a warm hand was placed at the small of his back. Thomas flinched just a little bit, since he hadn’t heard the other approaching at all. Letting out the breath he didn’t realize he had taken in as the voice had appeared by his ear, he opened his eyes and turned his head. Newt was looking at him, smiling widely. The blond was holding up another glass bottle of liquid, this one sporting a slightly different colour than the last one. Thomas made a disgusted face at it, making Newt laugh. Thomas felt a shiver go down his spine at the sound, making him shiver slightly.

“You cold?”

Newt raised the jar to his mouth and took a big gulp, swallowing it down quickly. He then offered the jar to Thomas, who accepted it reluctantly.  
“It might taste disgusting, but it will warm you right up, greenie,” Newt said, slowly rubbing the hand that was still placed at Thomas’ back slightly back and forth, as if trying to warm him up. It was a very intimate gesture, and Thomas felt heat seeping from Newt’s hand, through his shirt, almost burning his skin. Thomas looked unappreciatively at the jar in his hands before also raising it to his face and swallowing a big gulp. It really tasted disgusting and it burned his mouth and throat, but Newt was absolutely right in the fact that it warmed you up. He looked back at the other young man and was about to give the jar back but he stopped in his tracks, just looking. The blond had tilted his head back and was looking up into the sky, a small smile on his lips. In the light of the dying fire his hair glowed golden, and the light that hit his skin made him look almost like something from another world, like a creature of light. Thomas took one more swig of the foul-tasting liquid before he closed the lid. Letting the arm holding the jar drop down to his side, he lifted the other one up. Thomas didn’t know if it was the absurdity of the whole situation, the fact that he could only remember his name or if it was the liquid fire that slowly flowed through his veins and every fibre of his body, but he placed his other hand on Newt’s cheek. Big, brown orbs immediately opened and searched his own, equally brown ones. There was a question there, an unspoken one. It hung in the air between them for a second before Thomas closed the distance and pressed their lips together. Newt reacted immediately by parting his lips slightly, inviting Thomas’ tongue into his mouth. Thomas let out an involuntary little groan and dropped the jar of alcohol, which landed on the grass with a small thud. His now free hand joined his first hand so that he was cradling Newt’s face and the blond turned slightly, using the hand placed on the small of Thomas’ back to pull him closer. Thomas felt how Newt wrapped an arm around him and it felt like Thomas’ every nerve end was on fire, heat pooling in his stomach and flowing from his lips to the blond. It was a slow kiss, their tongues slowly and carefully meeting, the two young men tasting each other. The kiss tasted like the fiery, disgusting alcohol, but it also tasted absolutely wonderful, different, human. Eventually, Newt finished the kiss and moved his head slightly backwards, looking at the newcomer. He was absolutely gorgeous, and Newt had felt drawn to him immediately, like a moth to a flame or metal to a magnet. Thomas’ eyes were half lidded and his mouth slightly open, his lips red and puffy from the kiss. Newt leaned back in and claimed the other’s lips once again, this time deepening it immediately. Thomas responded instantly, dancing their tongues together. This time they had to break the kiss faster to get some air, and Newt bent his head down a little and pressed kisses on the side of Thomas’ neck, on his ear.

“Greenie. Thomas. Thomas, Tommy,” he murmured into the somewhat pale skin. It tasted a bit like dirt, like sweat and like something delicious and gorgeous. Thomas felt weak at the knees when Newt whispered his name like that, in that accent, his tongue curling around the two syllables in Thomas’ name. 

Soon, they were on the grass next to the tree trunk, Thomas on the ground and Newt on top of him. They were kissing feverishly, their almost equally long bodies pressed into each other, hands roaming. Thomas let his hands slide down Newt’s sides, feeling ribs and muscle under the dirty tank top the blond was wearing. Tongues coiled for a few more seconds before they broke apart for air, Newt propping his upper body up with a hand next to Thomas’ head. He looked down on the gorgeous creature below him, taking a deep breath. Those eyes, wide and open, a longing deep inside, burrowing into him. Newt placed one hand on greenie’s side and moved his hips slightly, positioning their crotches against each other. Then, he made a rolling motion with his hips and pleasure shot through his body. It must have had a similar effect on Thomas, because the hands at his hips tightened and a delicious sound escaped his lips. Newt felt hands leave his hips and instead making their way up his body. He shivered at their touch. Finally, one settled behind his neck and the other one made its way into his tousled, blond hair. He could feel the boy under him move and he was pulled down completely on top of him, Thomas claiming his lips in yet another hot, hungry kiss. Newt rolled his slim hips into Thomas’ slightly wider ones one more time, both of them giving a frustrated, lustful sigh at the friction that was created. Not being able to take it anymore, Newt used leaned back up, starting to fiddle with his own belt. The warm hands at his neck and hair disappeared and he looked up to see where they went. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat. Thomas was lying down in the grass, hands on the ground above his head, lips slightly open, wet from their kissing. Newt had never seen anything as gorgeous as that in his whole life. He worked at his own belt even faster than he did before, only to immediately move onto Thomas’ pants. Soon, both their erections were free to the cool night air. Licking his lips, Newt wrapped his right hand around the other young man’s erection. He watched Thomas’ face intently as he did, and he was rewarded by a deep, lustful sigh. The erection in his hand was hard and throbbing, and he managed to tear his eyes away from Thomas’ face to look at the member in his hand. He began to stroke it slowly, moving the foreskin up and down at a meticulous pace. He looked up for a second and once again his breath got caught in his throat at what he saw. Now, Thomas’ eyes were closed and he was biting down hard on his lower lip, a frown creasing his forehead. Newt let go of Thomas’ erection and leaned down, pressing an open-mouthed kiss onto the other boy’s lips. Before Thomas had a chance to kiss him back he moved his mouth to Thomas’ right ear, whispering.

“I know something that feels really good...” A whimper escaped Thomas, a whimper that turned into a full blown, throaty moan as Newt shifted his hips and positioned his own erection on top of Thomas’.

Soon, they were moving desperately against each other, kissing fiercely, riding the wave of pleasure. They were both nearing their finish, the alcohol burning in their limbs. Newt had one hand on Thomas’ right hip for stability, the other one on top of one of Thomas’, their fingers intertwined. Thomas’ other hand had found its way back into Newt’s blond hair, loosely gripping at the blond strands. Thomas gave a long whine at the back of his throat and Newt drank it all in, feeling his release build up. Suddenly, both young men came, painting Thomas’ shirt with their release. 

Shuddering, Newt lowered himself down completely on top of the greenie. The alcohol still moved pleasantly through him and he felt content. He claimed Thomas’ lip for yet another kiss.


End file.
